


Tell Us What You Want

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinkmas, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Tobio isn't into Christmas, so Kenma thinks of an alternative way to celebrate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Tell Us What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



“Please tell me you’re joking,” Kenma whispered as he made his way into the main room, Shouyou Hinata was standing on a chair trying to reach over the window attempting to hang streamers. Kenma rolled his eyes and tried to duck his head so Shoyou wouldn’t notice him. However the blond’s hair gave him away and Shouyou immediately turned, a bright smile reached his features, he lost his footing on the chair and nearly slipped backward before grabbing onto the front of it, stabilizing himself.

“Kenma!” Shouyou shouted, seemingly not to notice the danger he was in, and Kenma squinted at the noise. He shot Shouyou a glare.

“Sorry,” The red-head whispered stepping down from the chair. 

The room was decorated basically ceiling to floor in Christmas decorations. Lights, streamers, wallpapers, ornaments, a wreath on the inside of the apartment, and of course the big ass green tree tucked into the corner, that was much too big for the small ceiling, but Shouyou smiled brightly at all of the decorations with pride, and Kenma couldn’t help but smile along with him. Shouyou walked over to Kenma taking the bags that were hanging from his arms.

“I got it…”Kenma said and Shouyou smiled at him.

“I know I want to help you!” Shouyou said setting the bags onto the counter. “What is all this stuff?” Shouyou asked emptying the bags.

“Just some things I need for work, where is Tobio?” Kenma asked moving Hinata away from the bags.

“He went out for a run, he seemed upset,” Hinata said with a shrug and the two of them sat down on the couch. “He left while I was decorating,” Hinata said after a moment.

“Did you ask him what was wrong?” Kenma asked tucking his legs underneath him, sitting crisscrossed on the bed.

“I tried, he yelled at me and told me to shut up…” Hinata pouted and Kenma patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“I don’t think Tobio-kun is a fan of the holidays,” Kenma said. “Reminds him too much of his childhood,” A look of understanding flashed through Hinata’s eyes and he sunk into the couch, Kenma gave him a small smile for reassurance.

“Should I take the decorations down?” Shouyou asked quietly.

“Of course not, but let’s not force the holiday on him?” The blond said scooting closer to Shouyou. Hinata gave him a puzzled look.

“I’m cold,” Kenma said and Hinata wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Shouyou turned the T.V on, not really paying attention to it.

-

Kageyama was breathing heavily, the cold air attacked his lungs during his run, but he needed to blow off some steam. He unlocked the apartment door, he quietly closed it behind him. The place was quiet, but Tobio heard voices, it could have been Kenma or Shouyou, or T.V. He wasn’t sure.

He removed his jacket and his shoes before walking into the room. Kenma was tucked under Shouyou’s arm and they were kissing slowly. Kageyama’s eyes went wide, and then he cleared his throat into the room. Kenma groaned before pulling away.

“Welcome home,” Kenma said looking in his direction.

“Welcome home Kageyama!” Hinata said cheerfully also looking up at him. 

Kageyama could feel Kenma’s gaze on him, and it made him hot. Tobio was wearing a black sleeveless under armor shirt, with a pair of black track pants. The shirt outlined, every single dip of Kageyama’s muscles and Tobio felt himself gulp when Kenma tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips. 

Instead of standing there looking stupid, Kageyama decided to sit on the couch with the two of them, he pushed himself against the armrest, making sure not to squish Kenma. The blond moved to cuddle himself against Tobio anyway, and the raven accepted the touch throwing an arm around him. Kageyama looked around the room, honestly to look at anything but Kenma, and noticed the intense decorations that made his teeth hurt.

“The decorations look stupid,” He said plainly, and Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. Hinata’s quiet demeanor was unsettling, Hinata would usually retort and try to start a fight, but instead, his moved a hand slowly up and down Kenma’s thigh, but his eyes were trained on the T.V. Tobio could tell that Shouyou wasn’t even watching, more like staring at the screen itself, than what was playing. 

Then he remembered the scene he walked in on. His boyfriends making out on the couch, just before he got here. But now Kenma was leaning against him, breathing slowly. He hadn't noticed until now, the soft hand that was splayed across his chest, caressing him gently. It filled him with warmth instantly, and he felt himself go red. 

“We should take them down,” Tobio said ignoring the heat coiling in him.

“What are you the Grinch? Trying to take Christmas away?” Hinata said, his trance seemingly broken. Kenma tapped his foot against Hinata, and the red-head trained his eyes back on the screen.

Ah, Kenma told him not to say anything. Kageyama brought a hand into the blonds hair, petting him slightly. Kenma released a whine, and both Tobio and Hinata tensed. Shouyou stopped moving his hand against Kenma’s thigh and began shaking his leg. 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

Hinata’s hand gripped onto Kenma’s thigh, and Kenma didn’t really pay attention to the action, but Tobio’s eyes were trained on it.

“I know you don’t really do Christmas,” Kenma said, moving his hand to caress Tobio’s neck. Kenma’s hands were warm, but they felt like fire against Tobio’s skin. 

“Uh...yeah…” Tobio said, unable to really read the situation.

“So Hinata and I thought about something else we could  _ do _ to celebrate the holiday,” Kenma said twirling his thin fingers in the hairs on Tobio’s neck. The raven shivered and looked down at Kenma with wide eyes. He gulped.

“And...what’s that?” He regretted looking at Kenma’s eyes because they were burning that Tobio recognized as lust.

“You,” Kenma said, and a red spread onto both Shouyou and Tobio’s face. If it was even possible Tobio stopped breathing. His thoughts reeled in his mind, wild, vivid images, some recent memories swirled and danced, and Tobio felt himself stiffen. 

“...okay,” Is all Tobio said, he couldn’t refuse the look of lust in Kenma’s eyes turning gears in Tobio’s mind. Kenma lifted himself off the couch and slid his hand down Tobio’s arm to lead him off the couch. The blond tapped Hinata on the leg, and he was following them into the bedroom. Hinata closed the door behind them, and Kenma lowered Tobio on his back and then stepped away to gather some things.

“Hinata,” Kenma said and the red-head jumped. In front of Tobio, Shouyou took a deep breath, closing his eyelids over his eyes. His shoulders relaxed, and when Shouyou opened his eyes, his expression was the same as Kenma’s filled with lust.

Hinata pressed a knee in between Tobio’s legs. Kageyama reflexively widened them. Hinata moved over Tobio until he was straddling him. Shouyou titled Tobio’s head to the side to press soft gentle kisses against his skin, that quickly turned into rough wet tongue kisses. Instinctively, Tobio’s hand shot up to Shouyou hips. The raven immediately rutted his hips against the red-head needily.

“So eager,” Kenma said, his voice drawing Tobio away, but not Shouyou. The red-head enjoyed the taste of the other’s skin and the warm touch of his body. He loved when Kageyama touched him, his rough calloused hands against his smooth skin. He  _ wanted _ it, and _ craved _ it, but knew he wasn’t going to get it this time.

“Shouyou,” Kenma said. And Shouyou whined, but he pulled upwards at the hem of Tobio’s shirt. The raven allowed the shirt to be pulled off, and he looked up at the red-head. Tobio watched as Shouyou looked over his muscles of his chest and abdomen. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t remembered the times he looked at Hinata with the same heated gaze.

Once the shirt was off, Shouyou threw it to the side and started working on Tobio’s pants. None of these movements were slow or teasing because that’s not how Kageyama and Hinata worked, they were  _ all _ heat,  _ all _ the time. Need curling through both of them, and Hinata slipped the pants passed his knees. And now Tobio was kicking the pants off with purpose. 

Under his underwear, Tobio’s erection stirred, from just the stares he received from both Hinata and Kenma. It’s hard once Hinata finally decided to hook his thumbs into the hem. He slid the fabric slowly down his legs, letting his dick peek through slowly, then revealed his full length. 

Kenma felt himself start to salivate, no one noticed, but somehow Kenma had removed all of his clothes.

Shouyou stepped away from Tobio, his erection uncomfortable in the confines of his pants.

“Kenma-” Hinata said with a plea, and Kenma nodded at him. Quickly, Hinata removed his clothes, not noticing Kenma approach him. Suddenly, there was hands-on his dick, and Tobio’s eyes shot to the top of Kenma’s head. Tobio took in a sharp breath, and the blond moved a small band behind his balls, to reach around his dick. Kageyama took a deep breath, the feeling tight for a moment, and then he settled.

“What is this?” Kageyama asked.

“Special gift, for the grinch who stole Christmas,” Hinata said settling into the armchair in their room.

“Cock ring to prevent you from coming,” Kenma said after Hinata.

“Really?” Kageyama asked in disbelief, moving his dick around to look at the small band. He wasn’t concerned in the slightest. But he should have been.

Kenma bent his head down to wrap his tongue around Tobio’s shaft. Tobio stiffened and groaned. Hinata wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping slowly, imaging that Kenma’s tongue was around him.

Kenma was an expert at blowjobs, and both Hinata and Kageyama were aware of his fact. He had a gag reflex sure, but Kenma used his tongue like he was using magic, and his mouth was so large. It was crazy the way he could hollow out his cheeks, just to give the right amount of suction that threw you over the edge. 

The bobbing was one thing, but it was the way that Kenma scraped his teeth against Tobio’s shaft as random intervals that caused the male’s eyes to roll to the back of his head, digging his nails into the bedsheets. Shouyou’s eyelids opened and closed over his eyes a few times until Kenma spoke his name into the room. Hinata’s eyes shot open and he noticed one of Kenma’s hands pointed to the bottle of lube on the bed. He got up off the chair and handed the bottle to Kenma. Expertly, the male popped the bottle open and squirted it onto his fingers. The blond dropped the bottle onto the bed and began probing at his own hole. 

Hinata lowered his hand around his dick again, stroking it slowly, watching as Kenma’s finger pushed inside himself. The blond moaned against Tobio’s dick. Tobio was oblivious to the scene that was happening before him, the need to come was filling his mind. The only thing he could focus on was the intense wetness of Kenma’s mouth.

Kenma was eager to make this go quickly, as he pushed another finger inside of himself. His mouth fell open slightly, but Tobio didn’t notice everything just seemed to become more intense, wetter, but colder and the feeling made his dick twitch. Kenma closed his mouth against Tobio’s shaft bobbing with fever.

“Kenma-I need to cum!” Kageyama said.

“You can’t,” Is all Kenma said removing his mouth from Tobio’s length. Kenma wrapped a hand around Tobio’s dick and stood upon his knees, he moved so he was hovering over Tobio’s length. He moved his hole against the tip, and Tobio’s eyes shot open, and his jaw fell slack. Kenma’s creamy skin, his slender body, and the heated expression in his eyes. Tobio wanted to look away but he couldn’t. Kenma lowered himself onto Tobio, climax rolled through him, but it was all mental. No semen spilled from his dick, but his body rolled with ecstasy. A smile pulled onto Kenma’s face, happy that the cock ring did its job. Kageyama moved his hand onto Kenma’s hips, and the blond started moving on Kageyama’s dick. He rode him like it was the easiest thing ever. The blond winced, however, the familiar sting he felt when he took Kageyama into his hole, Kenma moaned, they spilled beautifully from his thin lips and Kageyama moved Kenma’s hips against him. 

Shouyou was extremely fidgety while this happened, his cock was being abused by the thin hand that stroked it rapidly. Hinata would never admit it, but watching Kenma and Tobio was probably one of his favorite things. Hinata had a knee up, and one leg dropped over the chair, he moaned into his knee, muffling his sound as much as possible.

“Kenma- _ please,”  _ Tobio begged, sweat falling over his forehead.

“No matter how much you beg,” Kenma lifted slightly, he hooked his finger against the cock ring and smacked it back against Tobio’s balls. The raven tensed and cried out. 

“You won’t be able to with this on,” Kenma said matter-of-factly.

Both of their pleasure was growing and Kageyama was becoming impatient, he moved his hips roughly against the blond’s hips, forcing him down on his dick. Kenma dropped his hands onto Kageyama’s chest.

“Tobio-o,” Kenma said through choked moans, Kageyama’s body and filled with heat, and gushing adoration. Tobio offered Kenma one last thrust that brought him over the edge, the blond sprayed semen over Kageyama’s chest and abdomen. 

Hinata cried out softly as he came into his hand, watching Kenma collapse onto Tobio’s chest. Tobio was breathing heavily and a tear dropped from Kageyama’s eyes, but he rubbed it away.

“Oh no, do you want us to stop?” Hinata said immediately, concern riddled in his eyes.

“As much as I want to cum, it feels…” He was breathless for a moment. “It feels fantastic, don’t stop  _ please _ ,” Tobio said, a heavy breath falling from his lips.

“Hinata,” Kenma said, lifting himself off of Tobio.

“I’m ready,” The red-head said, and Tobio looked over at him, his eyes were searching for answers, but also pleading for him.

“Tobio, turn around on your stomach please,” Kenma asked. Kageyama gave them both a glance, then he turned. Hinata lifted himself off the armchair, and walked over to the bed, he grabbed the bottle of lube that was previously left there by Kenma. He lathered his fingers in the liquid and then moved one slick finger against Tobio’s hole, making Kageyama take in a sharp breath.

“Shouyou is gonna take care of you now,” Kenma said, settling himself on the armchair.

“Hands and knees,” Hinata said, and Tobio did so without complaint. Tobio wasn’t going to admit the fact that he wanted Hinata inside of him, desperately, it was too embarrassing. Shouyou’s fingers probed the entrance of his hole before he slipped one in. Tobio relaxed as much as he could to make it easier for Shouyou to spread him. It seemed that Shouyou was just as eager as Tobio was, moving his fingers frantically inside of his hole, making Tobio curl his toes. Shouyou was purposely missing his prostate. 

Tobio was mewling by the time Shouyou added another finger. Hinata’s hands were small, it was a fact, but they still didn’t account for the size of his dick, so when he had to spread either Kageyama or Kozume, he would have to use three fingers. 

He pulled two of his fingers in and out of the hole, and Tobio was moving with Shoyou’s hands eager for the friction. With a single hand, Shouyou stopped Tobio’s hips and slid a third finger inside, moving it at a snail’s pace. This time Kageyama was pulling out some pretty embarrassing noises, this was Shouyou’s weak spot. Being able to pull noises out of Tobio that were so small and so cute, it turned him over. Made him want to control Kageyama.

Shouyou leaned over Tobio, moving a hand to his hair to pull it. 

“Do you want me to fuck you Tobio?” Hinata asked. The raven choked up and Shouyou knew when Tobio nodded that he was ready. He sped up the pace of his finger, giving Tobio’s hole a good final stretch before pulling them swiftly. Shouyou, rather eagerly, lifted the lubrication bottle into his hand and massaged the solution about his length, he pumped it a few times before sliding himself inside of Tobio. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ -” Hinata swore, pushing deeper inside of Kageyama until he bottomed out.

“Can I move?” Shouyou asked after a moment, hot breath falling over Tobio’s neck.

“Yes,” Kageyama said, gripping the bed sheets. Shouyou pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in just as slowly. A hand gripped onto Tobio’s hip to steady himself. Shouyou moved inside Tobio, so slowly, gaining a rhythm. Kageyama was so eager to be fucked by Hinata what he moved his hips back against, and Hinata surged forward. Pushing himself further and further inside of him. Tobio’s mouth fell open, moans escaping him each time Shouyou pressed against his prostate.

“Shouyou I-” Seemingly forgetting he can’t come, his body shivered with pleasure anyway. His release found him, he felt it in his muscles and bones, and his testicles ached slightly. But nothing. Nothing came out, and Kageyama whined, falling down onto his elbows, burying his face in the bed.

“I’m sorry, baby, but you feel _ so good _ ,” Shouyou whispered as he pushed more and more into his boyfriend. So hard, so deep that both of them were calling out. 

“Kenma!” Hinata cried and the blond moved from his place on the armchair and pressed a knee into the bed. As strategically as possible he slid himself underneath Tobio and Shouyou. The blond traced a tongue against Tobio’s length, and Tobio jumped, another moan filling the room. Kenma massaged Tobio’s balls slowly and used his other hand to slide the cock ring off of him. Shouyou was close, and so was Tobio. Kenma took Tobio’s entire length into his mouth, giving him a rather tasteful blowjob that was making it difficult for Kageyama to stay still.

Tobio fucked into Kenma’s mouth and Shouyou fucked into Tobio. Their rhythm was the same.

“Guys I-” Tobio choked. Shouyou wiped the sweat off of his eyebrow.

“Me too, baby, together?” Shouyou asked he thrusted rather frantic now, and Kageyama’s prostate was being hit at the perfect angle.

When Tobio came, he pushed his dick deep into Kenma’s throat, releasing a large load. Tobio tried his best not to collapse. Shouyou held Kageyama as the red-head released inside of his hole. They were both breathing heavily, and they could hear the faint sound of Kenma swallowing. With concern welling up in Kageyama he pulled away from Kenma and nearly slammed into Hinata, who caught him, luckily.

Kenma wiped whatever stray come that managed to spill from his mouth, “Merry Christmas Tobio.” Kenma said with a small smile.


End file.
